henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper Dunlop
Jasper Dunlop is a main character in Henry Danger. He, Charlotte, and Henry are all best friends. He is portrayed by Sean Ryan Fox. Description Jasper is like an average person but lower. His IQ is probably that of a child. He is loving and a very giving person, which makes him gullible. Jasper is always honest. He is blunt, but mostly because he doesn't know better. He is full of ideas, but most of them are pretty bad. He is a bucket collector who often embarrasses Charlotte and Henry. He is curious and inquisitive. He doesn't always make the best choices, and sometimes accidentally says things he isn't supposed to. He is a big fan of Captain Man, and thinks he'd be a better sidekick than Kid Danger. Jasper has curly brown hair, and wears either a hoodie or a t-shirt, sometimes accompanied with a light vest. He wears loose jeans, but has also worn skinny jeans one time for 3 days (Tears of the Jolly Beetle). Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry and Jasper have been best friends for a long time. He tolerates Jasper more than Charlotte tolerates him. In Henry the Man-Beast, Jasper gets angry at Henry for bailing on him, so the two fight in the episode. Charlotte Charlotte is often annoyed by Jasper, but they are close friends. They have been friends for a long time. Piper Hart They wind up in all sorts of situations, mostly because of Piper. Neither of them work at Junk N' Stuff, and Jasper and Piper appear together quite a bit, since he is always at Henry's house. Jake Hart He doesn't seem to like Jasper. He takes him to the hospital in Let's Make A Steal. In that episode when asked if Jasper is his son he says, "Nononono. Please." Ray Manchester (Captain Man) When Captain Man is at Jasper's birthday party, Jasper hits him over the head with a bat in The Danger Begins. Jasper unintentionally cuts Captain Man's lip when he throws a toy at him in Tears of the Jolly Beetle. Ray gets annoyed by Jasper, and thinks of him as a gross bucket-loving boy with sweaty hands. Ray tricked Jasper into telling him the fake secret in The Bucket Trap. Bianca Jasper has a crush on Bianca, as when he said "Don't get cute". Bianca seems annoyed by Jasper. Trivia *Jasper has a cat, as revealed in The Danger Begins. **Jasper loves buckets. He refers to himself as a "bucketeer." because he collects buckets. **Additionally, he has a podcast about buckets. *He is banned from the zoo. According to Dan Schneider, it involves an incident with an elephant.Dan about Jasper and the zoo *He likes muffins. *Jasper thinks that Henry and Charlotte are exes because he doesn't know that they were just pretending to date. *His last name has been revealed in The Space Rock. *He cut Captain Man with a toy box and he hit Captain Man with a baseball bat. *He told a girl named Monica that he was Kid Danger, and got himself captured because someone thought he was the real Kid Danger, when he tried to stop a petty thief. *He possibly has a sweating problem. In The Danger Begins, he is said to have sweaty hands. In Spoiler Alert, he is shown to carry around a rag. His sweating problem also occurs in Man of the House *It was revealed in ''Elevator Kiss'' that he's starting a worm farm, which means he likes worms. *Jasper's parents don't like young people. *He has a crush on Bianca. *His parents don't like him to have stuff and they don't beileve in the internet. **In The Bucket Trap it is revealed that his mother steals butter from restaurants. ***Additionally, he states that his mom says "I love you" one second, but yells at him the next second. Gallery Videos References Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Male Category:Teens Category:High School